


What could possibly go wrong?

by wyntirrose



Series: Grifters and Marks [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen and Swindle have taken on new partners and Smokey is not quite convinced of the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could possibly go wrong?

Smokescreen pursed his lips tightly and did everything he could to ignore his partner and the new mechs that they were now tied to. He was not in any way happy with this arrangement but at this point there was very little that he could do to get out of it. Well, there was one out, but he wasn't ready to abandon Swindle, and the fact was this new team was very likely to help provide them with far more gains than losses. Still though, there was something setting him on edge and he didn't like that it was something he couldn't put his finger on.

"What's the matter?" Swindle asked as he came up behind his partner.

Smokescreen shook his head. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

Swindle smiled and ran one hand up between Smokescreen's doors, coming to rest lightly on the sensitive hinges. "For a con artist, you are a piss poor liar, you know that, Ace?"

Smokescreen chuckled softly before he turned to face his partner. His hands came to rest on Swindle's shoulders. "Okay, so maybe I'm not fine, but I'm not bad. Not really. ... I'm just not convinced that we're making the best choice here, Swin,"

"Oh come on," Swindle replied gently. "Sure Vortex is a bit odd but at least he's fun. And the others ... well, we could use their sort and Onslaught has some really good ideas. And if it doesn't work out then we can move on. Wouldn't be the first time," he added with a negligent shrug.

"I'm not sure he's fun, and I'm not sure that I trust him," Smokescreen confessed.

"That's rich, seeing that you'd sell your own creator if the take was high enough."

The Praxian's optics narrowed. "That's you, lover, not me. And I meant that I don't trust Vortex not to vivisect us in our recharge."

Smokescreen moved to pull away, his entire body radiating irritation, only to be stopped by a tensing of Swindle's arms.

"Don't do this," Swindle hissed. "Don't you dare pull this stunt on me! Not now!"

"What stunt? Speaking my mind against this?" Smokescreen demanded, going as stiff as a board in Swindle's arms. "They are a psychopath, a megalomaniac, an anti-social-"

Swindle leaned in and kissed Smokescreen, silencing his protests.

"Just trust me, Smokey. You know that I wouldn't threaten the good thing that we have here, right?" the smaller mech said gently. "You know me better than that."

Smokescreen sighed slightly and leaned into Swindle's arms. "I just have a bad feeling about all this. Like right before a con goes really bad."

"We'll get out before anything goes wrong," Swindle replied with another light kiss and a smile. "Trust me."

Smokescreen looked unconvinced but finally nodded. "Fine. Fine. I'll give them a chance and take it as it goes. Okay?"

"Deal." Swindle's smile was brilliant. "Now, how about we go lay some charm on Onslaught. Pretty sure he's got a plot that we can improve slightly."


End file.
